


Blue-Eyed Monster

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'I love your stories so much, you’re my favorite writer on all of tumblr. Could you possibly write something about someone flirting with you in public and Tom Petty getting jealous?'Of course! I can't see him ever getting angry, that's the thing...





	Blue-Eyed Monster

“Excuse me, miss?”

You turn, and the man standing on the train station smiles at you. He’s older – wearing a suit and holding a newspaper.  _Square_ , is the first thought you think, and then you smile at yourself. Tom’s rubbing off on you…

“Do I know you?”

 _You might_ , you think, and he tilts his head.

“Did we go to school together?”

You didn’t attend school in this country and, to be honest, he probably could’ve taught you, so your bets are on ‘no’, but you smile again, and surreptitiously check over your shoulder. Tom is still paying for the tickets – you turn back, and shrug.

“I don’t think so. My name’s (Y/N).” You immediately kick yourself –  _why would you say your name?!_  – but he nods.

“Matthew.” He extends his hand, and you shake it, leaning back just a little – it’s clear he planned to lean in and kiss your cheek, and although you thwart that particular plan, he still holds your hand a little longer than planned. “So… where are you travelling to?”

“Oh…” You swallow sharply. “Nowhere interesting. Going to a music show, actually.”

“You a fan of Tom Petty?” he grins, and you feel your cheeks redden.  _Oh buddy, if you only knew…_  “Yeah, the Heartbreakers are playing and I guess you’re heading off to see them…”

“Uh… I suppose you could say I’m a fan, yeah…” you mumble, and he smiles.

“It’s so interesting to see the music tastes young women have these days,” he says, and you can taste the condescension in his words. “Such a difference from when I was your age. Which wasn’t that long ago.” He winks. You are in awe.

“Hey, babe.” Tom’s voice is like the feeling you get when you take off tight stockings and heels at the end of the day, and you feel his arm slide around you. “Got the tickets, sweetheart.” Mr. So-Called-Matthew looks like someone’s handed him two live wires, and Tom looks him up and down. “Sorry, was I interrupting your conversation?”

“I-uh…” Matthew has clearly recognised Tom, and perhaps figured out how he knows  _you_. “Oh… I’m, uh, sorry, (Y/N)…”

“First name terms,” Tom says, still smiling that gentle, genial smile. He could smile that smile right up until he ran someone over, you think. He’s never going to lose his cool, not outwardly, but you can feel his fingers sinking into your side. Not enough to hurt, never that, but enough for you to know he’s here. You lean your head on his shoulder, and Matthew looks between the two of you. “C’mon, (Y/N), we’re on Platform 2, baby…”

As you walk off, Tom stops at the top of the stairs that lead to your platform, and kisses you – his kiss is passionate and nearly knocks you off your feet, and the only thing that keeps you up is gripping onto him and his arm around your waist. He sets you back on your feet, those eyes glowing like the sky above you, and then guides you down the stairs.

“That was naughty,” you say, quietly, and he smiles at you as you walk along.

“I’ll kiss you again when we get up onto the platform, if you want, baby,” he says, quietly, and you kiss his cheek. “You’re gonna make me blush…”


End file.
